They call me Ghost
by FortheloveofLucianandSonja
Summary: There was a black figure I swear!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

LUCIAN

"Goodbye my love." She was gone, burnt to a crisp.

Lucian woke drenched in sweat as he did almost every night since his love had perished. "Will these ghastly nightmares never end? Am I truly being punished for loving someone so beautiful?"

He shook it off as he always did putting to the fact he had not avenged her unjustified death yet.

"Soon my love it will be over and I shall come rest with you."

A loud roar brought him out of his thoughts followed by cheers. "Take that hook!" "Slash his throat!"

"Fantastic another barbaric fight! Is this not one of the very reasons we are fighting in this war? To be treated like an equal to stop being called cur?"

Fed up Lucian grabbed a shot gun off the table walking furiously out to where the fight was. With one shot the pack was silent.

"You are all acting like a pack of rabid dogs! And that gentleman simply will not do. Not if you want to defeat that vampires on their own ground, not if you want to survive at war. Pierce, Taylor! Put some clothes on will you."

**SELENE**

** "**Damn lycans! I can't they would shoot in public. They could have harmed the innocent. It's not like they cared anyway. What the hell was so important to those stupid dogs, why they would risk exposure?"

As Selene looked through the footage at the train station she noticed the two lycans following the blond man she saw at the station.

"They were after you."

"Who was after what?" Erica walked in.

Much to Selene's annoyance, she came over.

"Oh he's attractive."

"Who's attractive?" Kraven walked in.

"Do you see this human?"

"What of him?"

"I think the lycans were following him."

"Other than food, what will those mangy animals be following a human for?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Michael's Apartment **

"Voltan you and your team go straight to his apartment door. I will stay here and make sure nothing goes wrong." Lucian ordered.

Lucian's soldiers were quick to follow his command. Setting themselves in combat formation down Michael's hall. Some let the wild wolf they had inside out, preparing for what is to come.

Meanwhile, Selene rummaged through drawers trying to find out about this puzzling human.

"Could this be his wife? Why should I even care? But why are there so many pictures of her? Who cares?" She slammed the drawer. As if on cue the phone began to ring and the human walked in.

"Michael this is Adam the police were just at the hospital looking for you they were convinced you were involved in a shooting. I told them there would be no way, but they're looking for you right now."

"Why are they after you?" Selene bellowed holding Michael up by his neck.

The lycan clan landed on the roof of his apartment. Dropping Michael to the floor Selene took out her glock and aimed. Michael took his chance and ran from the woman in the leather outfit.

"What the fuck is happening? I didn't do anything to these people!" Michael thought.

"Shit!" Selene ran after him.

Michael was relieved when he got into the elevator until he heard gunshots. He was even more petrified when the door opened and he was staring into the face of a strange man.

"Hello Michael."

Multiple gunshots echoed through the hall targeted at Lucian. He fell taking Michael down with him.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Lucian sank his teeth into his shoulder.

Selene ran towards the elevator grabbing Michael by his foot and dragging him out and into her car."

"What the fuck is going on?" Michael screamed.

Selene sped off down the alley unaware that Lucian was running after. He jumped on the car viciously thrusting his knife through the hood over and over until it hit its target, Selene. Once the blade left her shoulder, realizing what will come next, she halted the car throwing Lucian over. She put the car in reverse as far back she could and then floored it, slamming into Lucian's body. He landed effortlessly.

"Stop the car." She didn't listen.

"Stop the car!" He said a little closer to her ear.

"Back off!" Selene pointed the gun at Michael.

"Alright, okay, look you lost a lot of blood and if you don't pull the car over we'll both be in danger. I'm not screwing around!"

"Neither am I! Now shut up and hold on I will be fine."

Selene noticed a black figure crouched on the roof eyeing her.

"What is that?" She passed out.

_**Okay so this was basically Michael apartment scene from underworld, but as you read at the end someone else is there. I'm just planting the seed for now, but let's see what happens next. **_


	3. Chapter 3

As Selene walked through the coven doors she went over tonight's events, the persistent lycans, the bewildering human, and most of all the black figure.

Walking through the halls she wasn't lost to the teasing eyes and mocking whispers that the spoiled aristocrats that inhabited the coven shows to her for being too dedicated in ending the beast they were at war with. They knew nothing of her past, no clue of the dangers of the war outside of these walls. They haven't had the slightest idea of how close they came to death, but was saved because of her efforts. Of course, when she comes home with a human on her shoulder, soaking wet, with an enormous rip in her death dealer outfit anyone will talk.

"That's all they can do is whisper! They are waste of existence! I will let them think they actually mean something to me rather than just them put in their place,after all mindless gossip is all they have."

She finally arrived to her bed chambers. A beautiful room with a coating of blood red paint. Bookshelves filled with literature graced the walls and complimented the black pine furniture. In the middle of the grand design a golden canopy bed with a luxurious velvet blanket piled high with matching cotton pillows. Selene put Micheal down on the soft gothic style couch. She couldn't help notice how alluring the man looked. How very brave he had to be, to think as fast he did, to save her life even after all things he had been through tonight. Her fascination ended when Erika and all her ignorance flounced in.

"So for once the rumors are true. The whole house has been completely buzzing about your new pet. Oh god you're going to try to turn him aren't you!"

"Of course not!"

"Then why did you bring him here?"

" He saved my life."

"Why are you here?"

"Kraven sent me, he wants to see you, now."

Kraven is a bureaucrat, not a warrior. Always venting misplaced anger. He's not upset over the fact I brought home a human, he's more upset that the human is male. His pride hurt from not accompanying him for the party.

"Oh so now it's Micheal!"

"Kraven would just here me out!"

Kraven fed up pushed pass Selene stalking towards her chambers. He arrived just in time to see Micheal jump out of the window.

"Leave us!" He screamed at Erika.

He walked over to Selene slowly as if he was trying to build confidence. He wanted to prove his leadership, his manhood. He finally worked up enough courage to slap her in the face.

Pissed as hell Selene went to vent her rage, firing bullets at her target, not missing one shot. She hardly notice Kahn walking up to show off the new silver nitrate bullet he invented. As pleased as she was Selene could not get her mind off the black figure she saw. It was just sitting there, watching her. It was so dark that she could not even see its face. Although, Selene only caught a quick glance the shadow like figure it had did what no other had done in centuries, scare her.

" Kahn, when you're patrolling do ever see a shadow?"

" Of, course I see shadows, everything has a shadow." He joked.

" No I mean like a shadow figure that looks as if it's watching you."

" Um...no. That has to be one of the most bizarre things I ever heard you say. Why do ask?"

" Oh, no reason I passed out earlier, but before I did I thought I saw something."

" Well maybe you were dizzy and you didn't see properly."

" You're probably right."

"Of course I am, so stop worrying about it. You have fought in a war for centuries and you are worrying about a shadow you may have saw." He laughed and walked away.

" He's right! Why wouldn't he be right?"

Selene tried to convince herself that her vision was indeed blurry and she did not see correctly,but she knew what she saw. It was as clear as day. The figure was so dark and still, it out did night itself. She shook her head trying to shake the image out of her head. She slowly walked back to her bed chambers and lied down on her bed, replaying the events. A phone call frightened her out of her thoughts.

" Hello, Selene speaking."

" Hello Selene this is Amelia."

" Lady Amelia?"

" What other Amelia will there be? I need you to listen carefully. I will be arriving earlier than expected. When I do I want you to be the one to pick me up. You are not to tell a soul is that clear."

" Yes, but why are you..."

The phone went dead.


	4. Chapter 4

"What the fuck...why would Amelia want to me to pick her up so early? Can this day get anymore strange?"Sighing." Well it's better to get some rest I have along day a head of me."

**June 5, 2003**

" Kahn will you come with me and lead the other group?"

"Selene why are you still trying to find this shadow? We can't take the men out on a manhunt or 'shadow hunt'. We don't even have any proof!"

"We are not going on a 'shadow hunt' Kahn the lycans are up to something big and we need to find Micheal before they do. I need the rest of you to help because I barely escaped with my life if Micheal wasn't there to save me from drowining."

" Micheal saved you? Wow you were having an off day."

"Well I wouldn't have needed his help if a lycan didn't plunge his blade in to my shoulder causing me to bleed out! That's where you and your team will come in, just in case i'm in that situation again. Besides it's better to have extra eyes around."

" Fine, but I hope this doesn't take all night, I have preparations to do before lady Amelia's arrival."

* * *

" Our sources say that Micheal has left the coven, meaning he's back on the streets. We need to find him, so Axel ready the men we will be up for a fight especially since that Selene bitch is after him too!"

" Men let's get the weapons ready,we're going on a hunt! Be on the search for Corvin, but on the look out for death dealers. It is important for us to retrieve him, so we can bring this war to an end and us to victory!" Axel bellowed to the others who cheered and was readily carrying out his orders. Lucian was left in the room with only his thoughts that were getting darker by the minute.

" That spiteful wannabe bitch is always interfering with my plans! Viktor thinks he can replace Sonja, try fill a gap that was caused by him in the first place." Scoffing. " It will never be filled Viktor because she is not Sonja, the beautiful angel you stole from me that you killed. You had a choice to save her life, but you didn't. You chose your own daughter over vampires that could turn on you in heartbeat some whom have already. No, you have no right to be heartbroken to want her back. You didn't deserve her and her loyal kindred heart. Even when we she decided to leave with me she begged for your safety.":

_"Oh Lucian it's suicide for you to leave!"_

_"Me, wouldn't you come?"_

_"That's a lot to ask for Lucian. It is hard choose between love and in love, my father and you. I would be leaving my entire family behind. Besides can you just imagine what that will bring? We will be hunted until the day we die. I would be forced to fight the vampires I have trained with for two hundred years, I would be forced to fight my father!"_

_"Is it fair that my family has been abused and still is being abused for hundreds of years? It's okay to keep quiet for the safety of your family, but not to fight for my family! I cannot stay here Sonja and I will not leave them behind to suffer at the hands of your father. I just don't want to lose you in middle of the turmoil, I love you. I want you to come with me so we can love one another freely, but I will be forced to leave you for the safety of my family."_

_Sonja was silent for a while and began to cry. She lied down on the cold stone floor of the altar, the moon bathing her naked ivory body. She thought about everything Lucian said, but was torn. She was brought back to reality when Lucian started to get his clothes preparing to leave her with her thoughts. _

_"Wait...don't go...I just needed time to think. Please try to understand how difficult a decision this is. I want to be with for the rest of my life because I do love you, but when I look at my family I don't see monsters. I have known them since I was a child and they have never been anything,but kind. Especially my father, he was all I had. He will not see love he will see me as betraying him, a traitor to my kind. I know what they do to your kind is not right, but think about it. If I had not fallen in love with you at such a young age I can't say for sure I wouldn't see them as filth."_

_"I understand that Sonja, but I will leave and it will be your decision to follow. I cannot and will not be treated like this any longer."_

_Again Lucian was ready to exist and again Sonja stopped him._

_" Wait, I will... go with you if you promise not to hurt my father." _

_She looked up to see his expression beaming with joy. He came back over to her plunging his tongue into her mouth. The two lovers made love for second time that day._

* * *

"Alright the first places we'll search is Micheal's apartment humans always return to a familiar place."

"Selene I don't think Micheal would return to place where strange creatures attacked and kidnapped him."Kahn said.

"Well I think it's better to go and check than to sit here and argue about it don't you? Of course you do!" Kahn rolled his eyes.

The death dealers followed Selene into the shabby apartment until she stopped in shock. Surprisingly there was no blood, no whole in the floor, not even the dents in the wall. Michael's door was even replaced.

"Something is not right? There was fight here yesterday, when I left it was a 'bloody mess' literally."

"What do you suppose happened then? Things just don't disappear."

Just then, like deja vu the death dealers heard growls emanating from on top of the roof. They pulled their guns aiming at the roof and waited. The glass broke at the end of the hall allowing at least a nine lycans to charge at the death dealers. A couple of more poured through Michael's windows.

"Shit... let's get out of here!"

The death dealers aimed there guns at the lycans blocking the exit. After shooting down the last one they leaped through. They were stunned to see that their tires were slashed. They had no choice but to take off down the street splitting up, so they were harder to find. They knew where everyone was by the tracking device on their hand.

"Damn those filthy lycans! I should have known a dog always comes back for his bone."

Selene's thoughts stopped when she heard blood curdling scream. She ran towards it in hope of saving one of her fellow vampires. She ended up almost bumping into the rest of her team.

"Everyone looks here except..."

"Enna!" A death dealer by the name of Cai shouted.

Kahn immediately checked the tracker and found that there was one more red dot down the alley near Michael's apartment.

"That's the alley I saw that thing at." Selene whispered to Kahn.

"It doesn't matter let's go!"

With that they rushed over only to find that Enna wasn't there and neither was the lycans. There was no signs of struggle just a watch with a blinking red dot. They searched around and found nothing and no one. Selene's eyes trailed the roof tops of the buildings and she saw it.

"There it is! The shadow is on the roof!"

Everyone was confused about Selene's talk of shadows that she had to look away and direct their head towards the spot.

"Selene would stop all that nonsense there is nothing on the roof!" Kahn screamed.

"But...it...But it was just there...I saw it...I swear it was...I'm not crazy!"

"Forget it let's just get back to the coven. Be on the look out for Enna...and Michael." Kahn spoke to the rest of the team. Selene sighed and shook her head following the rest.

"Am I really going crazy?" She asked herself.

* * *

"What the hell happened!"

"We ran into a couple of death dealers at Michael's apartment."

"Damn! Well did you at least find him!" Lucian spoke to his soldiers.

"No, and that's not all. Axel is missing, we assumed he was taken by the death dealers, but there was no struggle."

Beyond on vexed Lucian stormed out going to his room.

"Don't worry Sonja, I will find him if no one else can."

Lucian fell asleep angrily thinking about vampires that day.

* * *

"I'm not crazy! I know what I saw!" Selene screamed at Kraven.

"Selene listen to what you just said: You saw a shadow on a roof, everyone else that was there saw nothing."

"I know sounds crazy, but it is what is. Since I was turned I have never lost focused on my goal in defeating those creatures. Why would I make something like this up?"

"Listen we shouldn't even be worrying about this Enna is gone. If there was no body that must mean the lycans have her."

"Okay well how explain her watch and her screaming? Only she could have gotten it off."

"The lycans forced her to by harming her, hence the scream. Look why don't just go and relax for a couple of days. I'm sure your mind wants a break even if your body doesn't."

"Ugggh... there is no point in speaking with you!"

She stormed off to her room, slamming the door.

"I'm not crazy! I know what I saw!"

Selene fell asleep angrily thinking about everything that day.


	5. Chapter 5

**8:00 pm**

Kahn paced the floor of the dojo as his troops prepared for duty. A full score of Death Dealers, male and female alike, loaded their weapons with solid silver cartridges. Enna's recent disappearance rattled the mind's of many of his fellow Death Dealers and angered Cai, Enna's fiancee. Both Kahn and Cai intended to make sure that Enna was returned safely and justice was served.

A pity he thought, _that there hasn't been time to mass produce the new silver nitrate rounds._ So far, the gun on his workbench was the only working prototype.

One face conspicuously absent from the assembled brigade: Selene's. Kahn couldn't help wondering what had become of the resourceful Englishwoman, whom he had always considered one of his most steadfast and determined comrades. _I wonder if she her drive to end the lycans has become to much for her. _he thought hiding his doubts behind a mask of cool professionalism.

"We're ready let's go!" Cai said anxiously.

Selene purposely stayed behind, she didn't want to be apart of Kahn's search party for Enna she wanted to go on a search of her own. _It's bad enough they think I went crazy last night I won't give them anymore reason to. _On like the rest Selene wasn't going after the lycans tonight, she would be on the look out for a certain shadow. _  
_

Guns click and boots were strapped in the Hungarian sewer. Wolves raged over the disappearance of the a pack member and blood boiled, it was full moon. The pack silenced when their leader came in.

"How are we?"

"We're ready, those bloods won't elude us this time."

"I'm sure, but make sure you are on the look out for our brother."

"Understood, I will see to it that he is returned safely." Lucian's lieutenant, Raze said.

Lucian nodded and left the room, the rest of the pack went on their mission. Lucian had mission all his own to tend to. _If no else could capture the human I will. _Lucian did some more research with Singe on Micheal and found a couple of places he could have went to. His first stop would be rechecking the hospital, but he couldn't help wonder about this human. _He seems much harder to get hold of than any of his other family members, but if I find him he will not escape. I don't care how many vampires of I have to take down to get to him he will be mine!__  
_

Kahn and his team finally left in two black jaguars leaving Selene to go to the armory. She loaded her trusty berettas, a couple of throwing stars, and two pocket knives. Since she was going alone she had to take extra precaution and since she had no idea what she was going up against made precaution a key element in this mission. _How do you even fight a shadow? How do I know what I saw was indeed a shadow? _Scenarios played in Selene's head over and over again.

Finally ready to depart Selene head toward to the garage only to be stopped by Soren, Kraven's pitbull. Soren was the imposing head of Kraven's not-so-secret police. He was said to be as old as Viktor himself. Of Black-Irish descent, he had the broad shoulders and baleful looks of his fierce ancestors. Soren had once been Viktor's personal bodyguard; now he was Kraven's.

"Where do you think you're going."

"It's none of your business Soren! Now move!"

"It is my business if you fuck up Kahn's mission because you start to see shadows again."

"First of all I did't fuck up the mission yesterday those mangy animals did! Second you are not to worry about me dear Soren because i'm not going crazy like everybody thinks, as I recall I out did you in the number of missions which by the way means i'm the more seasoned veteran." Shoving Soren out the way Selene grabbed the keys to her own silver Jaguar and headed out towards Micheal's apartment once again.

There had been recent lycan activites mostly around the train station where Selene and her team were the other night. Kahn planned to go there right after he checked the place where Enna went missing in the, alley by Micheal's apartment. His team only took a quick look to see if they found anything new. A thought accord to him that if Selene was right that he should check if there was any sign that Micheal visited his apartment _there is nothing wrong with giving a good solider the benefit of the doubt._ To his and his team surprise inside the hall of the apartment building look as if it had been untouched. There were no dents in walls, no bullet holes, even the window in which they had escaped from had been fixed like nothing ever happened. _What the hell! _Kahn looked to the rest of his Death Dealers each one held the same bewildered expression on their face._  
_

"Forget this! Who gives a crap if things were fixed? Tonight's mission is to locate Enna!" Cai's faced ranged from worried to irate.

"Alright then, this is another matter for a different night. For now we keep focus on retrieving Enna from those godforsaken creatures. Let's move out!"

Cai caught eye of three lycan brutes _where is she you accursed animals? _They were heading down an dirty alley known to harbor hookers and homeless people. He looked up to his allies, they too saw the lycans. He gave the signal, one by one the death dealers followed foot. Before the three lycans knew what was happening a back of gun slammed into their skulls. Dazed and in pain they didn't realize that were now in a vampire interrogation room until a vexed voice interrupted there thoughts. One lycan by the name of Colin looked straight into the eyes of Cai's eyes _fucking bloods why am not surprised._

"Where is she wolf?"

"Where is who, leech?" A hard slap came across the lycan's face.

"You know who! The vampire you animals captured yesterday, Enna" another blow fell across his face.

"Look I don't know who the hell you're talking about we didn't take anybody, but you took a brother or ours. As a matter a fact there is whole search party that's tracking your ass right now, and when they realize were gone they will come looking for us. You better believe they will find us."

"Oh is that right, well we're counting on it", just then gun fire rang into the night, growls and hisses emanated outside the building.

Lucian was coming back from the hospital _well he obviously isn't there _he thought reaching to that conclusion after speaking with his co workers, they hadn't seen Micheal in days. The most ruthless lycan clan leader was running across an open field towards where Micheal's friend, Samuel, said he owned a small cabin so he can go fishing. With the wind whipping him in his face and him leaping over rocks it brought his primal instincts _I should go out running by myself more._ He lost himself in freeing thoughts, but finally arrived only to be face to face to with a familiar death dealer.

"Well if it isn't the infamous Death Dealer, Selene."

"Do I know you lycan." Lucian laughed and Selene cocked her brow.

"You shouldn't vampire, but I know you. You have killed many of my brothers over the years." Selene scowled.

"Your brothers have killed many of my men over the years as well." Lucian and Selene were now circling each other.

"You know I feel bad for you Selene, because I know you that have been lied to."

"Lied to by whom." Selene spat, suddenly curious.

"Viktor, of course, but I will not be the one to tell you why you should find out on your own." Lucian stated genuinely concerned.

"Watch your step lycan." Both Selene and Lucian pulled out their guns, each filled with lethal ammunition.

"I don't want to do this with you. I think you would make a formidable ally when this is over with."

"I would never be an ally to an animal!" Lucian snickers.

"I'm guessing you're here to see if Micheal is hiding, but by your mannerisms I can tell he isn't so I will be taking my leave."

"Who in the hell said you will be walking out here alive lycan?"

"I know I will and I know you will." With a gust of speed Lucian was off before Selene had time to stop him. Selene had nor the time or energy to chase after him.

'It was nice to meet you, wasn't Selene.' Lucian thought.


End file.
